


Love to Hate You

by BlueDemonofFire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Catfight, F/F, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDemonofFire/pseuds/BlueDemonofFire
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Love to Hate You

Author's Note: Well, been a while since I've posted much of anything. Combination of life giving me a number of issues and the actual series just..not really feeling inspiring to me after a point. Bit depressing really considering how much potential it had, but not much we can do about that.

So, since I haven't given up on writing my other stories, but after outright 'years' I can't seem to feel all that much inspiration to sit down and write for those for some reason that I 'really' wish I could just wrestle down with pure force, I'm going to beat down my writer's block for the actually thought out stories by having characters from the show getting into plenty of catfights. There's going to be little to no plot at all around here. There's a reason the starting two tags are hate sex and catfight.

If you don't want to read about the various girls of the series just constantly going at it with eachother than this probably isn't the story for you. Going to keep it on ArchiveofOurOwn since I get the feeling this would just be thrown completely out of Fanfiction-dot-net.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The sisters had never really gotten along. Not after Summer had died at least.

Yang had been Tai's unconscious favorite, and despite his best efforts he couldn't quite manage to avoid making it clear who daddy's girl was. Add in her raw strength, aptitude for hand to hand combat, and an amazing body that was hard and soft in all the right places with a natural shape that many women would 'kill', or at least spend obscene amounts of money for? The blond had been the single most ruthless bully in Ruby's life. Always rubbing in who was daddy's favorite, who the boys couldn't get enough of, who the best fighter in Signal Academy was. Still, Ruby had her ways to fight back.

Well, "fight" wasn't really the right word. The bare few times while growing up that the girls started punching eachother outside of a sparring match they were broken up by either Tai or Qrow. And while Ruby could win in a spar, it was certainly less often than she got her ass handed to her. Sure, she'd gotten better at maintaining distance, throwing Yang off balance and using momentum but it's not like Yang couldn't learn how to be more effective at closing in, staying firm and just becoming a more effective anti-Ruby fighter. The blond may not have been as creative but she wasn't an idiot, especially when it came to physical matters.

So, the younger reaper found other ways to get at the blond, and in ways that their dad didn't notice and their uncle found amusing enough to at one point teach her quite a bit on how to prank siblings without crossing any lines like severing a limb or gouging an eye. And it helped that Ruby was a 'clever' person.

There were times when she could get away with overly complicated booby traps, sometimes as convoluted as that game Mouse Trap. Those were easy enough to make seem like an accident if their dad was around. Other times it was something quick and easy to set-up. Just make sure Yang set off the opening trigger, usually a trip wire though she occasionally managed to get a pressure plate or button to make it even harder for the blond to notice before it was too late and 'bam'! Her two favorite tricks were ice cold water to Yang's typically barely covered breasts, always got a nice scream, and a light electrical current to do crazy things to that obscene amount of hair, funny to see that mane get messed up and the blond get furious over it.

Yang had her ways of getting at Ruby in return. Stealing things from her toolbox and occasionally "returning" the tools when they were 'very' worn down assuming she didn't outright "lose" or just break the stuff was her go to method. And the pair rarely let an opportunity to step on the other's foot or verbally but her sister down pass them by.  
One would think that one of the two adults would notice the depth of how much the sisters despised eachother, especially whenever they had a sparring match. The sheer intensity every time went beyond normal sibling rivalries, tactics downright vicious. Yang's punches frequently going to the breasts and various other focusing on pain over swift victory antics. Ruby taking bits of hair as a "trophy", spitting in the eye, occasionally going out of her way to slice clothes apart for the express purpose of humiliating Yang. At the very least one would think the veteran huntsmen would notice the girls only ever fought that way against eachother.

Hell, anyone who wasn't selectively blind could see both how the winner of each match 'gloated', words more spiteful than a friendly spar between sisters 'should' be. Though they could at least be forgiven for never realizing the winner 'really' wanted to do more damage beyond putting her sister's aura in the red.

Of course living in close proximity to someone you hate for years means you need more of an outlet. Some means of burning off some of that aggression towards eachother in a way that didn't make the walls shake from harsh impacts or lower auras so rapidly it sets off an alarm from the men's scrolls. So, of course, Yang came up with "kissing contests" on Ruby's twelfth birthday. A soft, humiliating way to "fight" that wouldn't make people scramble to pull them apart. Hell, the few boys in Signal who saw them do it promised to help the sisters keep it secret from the faculty. And eventually that evolved into "sex fights".  
The rules weren't especially complicated. Make the other girl cum until she either begged for mercy, which was rarely granted, or just went unconscious. The only rules were no punching, slapping, hair pulling, or eye gouging, no semblence, and no weapons of any kind. Breaking those rules meant you gave up.

Ruby wasn't too sure if they would keep having sex fights once they got to Beacon. After all, Ruby held her own a 'lot' better this way than a straight up fight, and while prideful to a 'very' high degree, Yang was more likely to go for easy ass kickings than contentious humiliations. All she knew was she wanted to win the last one they'd have together at home before they got on the airship in the morning.  
Though it would be hard to win with Yang's tongue just pistoning into her mouth, trying to pound Ruby's own tongue to the back of her throat and force her to gag. The younger girl tried to wrap around the offending muscle, occasionally getting halfway around it before it pulled back and pushed forward from 'just' enough of a different angle that she had to reposition. After three years their mouths were very familiar territory, and almost always how they started off as an almost tribute to when they were just kissing contests.

The blond scratched hard and deep into the reaper's butt cheeks, as if trying to dig trenches in Ruby's flesh. It wasn't enough to really do anything to aura but it was 'very' distracting. Ruby hoped her own hands trying to squeeze breasts like stress balls was more uncomfortable but it was hard to tell. Not when most of the noises either girl made were muffled by the other girl's lips.

Yang temporarily broke the kiss off with a sneer. "The 'instant' the airship's out of dad's scroll's range, I'll pound your gut 'till you puke and make you eat the puke!"

Their lips rammed back together for a moment, tongues locked in the one kind of test of strength the red head was even with the blond at. Then Ruby broke off and snarled, "Not if I choke you out first! Leave you naked with a note on your ass that says 'cock hungry slut'!"

Another kiss, followed by a malevolent giggle. "Aw, is the cute little virgin still pissed I was fucking your boyfriend for three! Months! Straight?! Maybe I should have kept that a secret. Let you think your cute ass 'could' compare with my. Hot! Bod!"

"He didn't go to you! You 'raped' him you muscle bound bimbo!"

"Is 'that' what he told -"

Ruby practically headbutted Yang as she charged with another kiss, twisting and turning breasts like water faucets. The blond was caught off guard for several seconds, more then long enough for Ruby's tongue to slide in and wrap around Yang's like a bedsheet. The brawler couldn't conceal her panicked moans.

As the reaper pressed the advantage in their mouths, she started ramming her pelvis into her sister's and hoped her own arousal wasn't obvious. Not that it really mattered as the claws on her butt started to lose strength.

Of course once a finger started trying to slip into her anus Ruby broke off her attack and tried repositioning. Damn Yang and her obsessive dry insertions. She didn't even have the courtesy to clip her nails.  
Technically speaking Ruby's legs should have been enough to pin Yang's arms. She'd executed a nearly perfect schoolgirl pin with impressive speed and didn't have to make a single flower petal to get it done. But the blond had too much raw power that even the most solid pin wouldn't last long unless she was 'really' out of it due to an orgasm or two, and she hadn't gotten off yet.

Lifting Ruby up as if to do a power bomb, it was actually rather impressive how gently the red-head ended up against a wall. It barely made any noise whatsoever. But that was the 'only' gentle thing about it as Yang's tongue just shoved its way into Ruby's vagina, only withdrawing whenever she wanted to take a spiteful bite. There was little Ruby could actually do from up there since hair and eyes were off limits and she couldn't really reach for anything lower than the neck at that angle. Especially when she felt so tempted to hold her hands over her mouth to keep her whines from shifting to shrill screams. But she could certainly try wrapping her hands around that strong throat. Slipping her arms past her own thighs and digging her thumbs in 'hard' as the blond's tongue turned her vagina into a playground.

If Ruby hadn't learned years ago how to keep quiet then she'd have probably screamed bloody murder which would have brought this sexfight to a premature end. But screaming would make it harder to get her own vengeance. Her hands shook as the first orgasm ripped through her, Yang's ragged breath tickling her over-sensitive cunt. The wind knocked out of when she got power bombed into bed.

The noise as the bed slid from the impact made Ruby wince, expecting someone to at least ask what was going on. Then Yang leaped into the bed, their lips met again and the reaper couldn't prevent the whimper that tasting her own fluids brought. And that made the blond giggle as their tongues clashed again.

She tried as long as she could to stop it, tried to roll on top somehow. But eventually she had no choice but to swallow every drop of cum her sister had in her mouth.

The brawler gave a sadistic leer, raising her head to get a better look and moving her hands over the younger girl's chest. "Aw, you look so cute like that. All flushed and angry. Like a squirrel that had its acorns stolen. But you know what would make you even cuter?"

The sudden vice grip could have bent solid steel. The combination of aura and the malleable nature of breasts kept them from being just 'destroyed' when Yang started crushing and twisting them. Ruby hoped her own hands muffled her initial screech of agony. "Tears. Come on, cry you little shit! You've still got that little crybaby streak, don't you?!"

If there was one saving grace, it was that Yang had never been especially creative. She was an in your face, direct approach kind of girl, both in and out of combat. As painful as it was her repeated motions became something Ruby could adjust to.

Once she was sure she could control her voice again, Ruby hissed, "You wanna go after my chest?! Fine! Let's see how 'you' like it!"

And with that, the reaper stabbed her nails into the blond's left breast. One hand dragged from above, another from below, until her middle fingers sandwiched the hardened tit in the center. That weakened the brawler's hold. Ruby chomping onto the other breast, trailing her way to the other tit, left the blond groaning and just pushing the redhead away.

Ruby barely resisted the push. As much as the girls loved causing eachother pain, part of the point of a sexfight 'was' to make the other burst from forced pleasure. And since one thing they both got 'very' wet from was causing her sister some pain, there was very little resistance as the reaper shoved two fingers in the blond's slit, occasionally curling her fingers as she violated the taller girl.

Ruby hissed as she felt three fingers enter her own cunt, shaking as Yang pounded into her repeatedly with so much force it almost felt like the outside of her vagina was being punched while the inside was impaled.

Lavender and silver glared, the girls alternating between snarling and spitting as they tried to drive her sister over the edge.

"You're weak! You'd be better off in a whore house than being a huntress!"

"If I'm so weak, why did Raven throw you out like a faulty model and grabbed some random girl off the street as her-AHH!"

"Shhh! Keep it fucking down! You can scream to your heart's content once we get on the airship tomorrow."

"I fucking hate you, Yang!"

"I hate you more, Ruby!"

"You couldn't 'possibly' hate me more than I hate you!"

"Don't you tell me how I feel!"

Their lips met once more, each trying to dominate the other. Rolling back and forth, trying to come out on top, it didn't matter to either of them how often they did this or how fleeting the pain and humiliation they caused. All that mattered was winning.

It didn't take much longer for Yang to unravel. Ruby gleefully breathed in her moans, sending her free hand to claw at that fat chest. A little too gleefully since she didn't notice the blond's free hand until a finger stabbed into her anus. That sparked a full body shudder, and soon it became a total blur. No tactics, no taunts, just a pair of spiteful bitches in a catball until they were too tired to keep it up.

It was hard to say how much time past. Just that by the end they both fell limply away from the other, breathing hard and holding their worn down crotches tenderly.

Eventually Yang hissed, "Another fucking draw."

It was a struggle to move at all. But Ruby somehow found the energy to crawl over and give Yang a limp slap to the cheek. It was less to cause damage and more to just smear her drying fluids on her face.  
Yang gave a return slap. It may have sounded a little louder but she was equally tired and equally unable to put up much of an offense even if she wanted.

Since they were so weak and breathless due to the draw, there really wasn't much point in grabbing eachother by the hair and slapping anywhere they could. A two year old could probably cause more outright damage at that point, and they were both dehydrated to the point of dizziness.

But they just limply attacked until they couldn't lift their arms anymore, then fell asleep where they flopped. Water, and the evolution of their long war, could wait for tomorrow.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ending Notes: Right, didn't know how that would go until I had it down, and not sure how long until I get another chapter out. So, opinions? Is this an interesting erotic shitpost? Or is it just garbage that's only good for killing time? Either way I had some fun working on it.


End file.
